


Carry Me (from The Kims: Only Dialogues)

by LukePoiz



Series: The Kims (an Only-Dialogue series) [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: 'The puppy eyes never failed to get J.Seph what he wanted whenever it came to Matthew. Today wasn't different.'





	Carry Me (from The Kims: Only Dialogues)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and yes, rather than going to sleep, I wrote and edited this. 
> 
> Keywords were placed as tags.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

"Hey..."

 

"Uh? Anything wrong Tae?"

 

"I'm tired."

 

"Trust me, I'm tired too."

 

"Matthew..."

 

"Joseph, we need to get down from here."

 

"Then, carry me down."

 

"What?"

 

"I told you, I'm tired, carry me down the hill."

 

"There's no way I'm piggybacking you."

 

"Please..."

 

"No."

 

"Pretty please..."

 

"Stop that. Those eyes won't work this time."

 

"My legs are hurting, Matthew... Just this time."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"You're the best!"

 

"Just don't strangle me."

 

"I won't, promise!"

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

"Your back is very comfortable..."

 

"Don't you dare to sleep on me."

 

"..."

 

"Joseph?"

 

"..."

 

"Taehyung, did you just fall asleep?"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"You're very comfortable to carry around too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm interested in making this format a series. Just a bunch of dialogue based short stories in the same verse, look forward to that.
> 
> I’m also reworking another of my B.Seph stories called [ ‘Do You Love Me?’ which also available here in AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414621)
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you soon.


End file.
